Candles may be free standing or they may be enclosed within a hollow receptacle. In the latter case, typically the exterior surface of the body of the candle is bonded to the interior surface of the hollow receptacle. For example, a molten wax is poured into the interior of the receptacle with a wick extending from an inner end of the candle to an outer end of the candle. The candle's outer end is at or nearby an open mouth of the receptacle. Upon solidifying the wax adheres to the interior surface of the receptacle. Consequently, the exterior of the candle and the receptacle's interior surface have their contacting surfaces bonded to each other, so the candle and receptacle cannot move relative to each other. When the wick is ignited, the top surface of the body of the candle is consumed and the candle's outer end recedes with respect to the open mouth of the receptacle. The flame at the candle's wick is snuffed out and reignited from time to time, and the candle's outer end continues to recede as this process is repeated over the life of the candle. Consequently, the distance between the mouth of the receptacle and the candle's outer end continually increases, making it more difficult to access the wick to reignited the candle. The flame is also lowered deeper and deeper into the interior of the candle, diminishing the light output and obstructing the view of the flame.
Lighting devices, for example, night lights and tea lights, are sometimes used as substitutes for candles. It would be commercially advantageous from a marketing perspective to combine the use of such lighting devices and candles.